


Vulnerability In Hand

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Community: avengers_tables, F/F, Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't accept this from just anyone, but Pepper's hands make Natasha feel safe, even whilst they make her ache and <i>yearn</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerability In Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Avengers Tables](http://avengers-tables.livejournal.com/), prompt "understanding", and for [Avenger Kink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/), [prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19023.html?thread=43562575#t43562575) "Pepper/Natasha, fisting isn't an intimacy that Natasha allows to very many partners, but she really loves it when Pepper works her open with her delicate hands".

Natasha lays spread across the desk, knees bent up and stiletto heels probably leaving grooves in the wood, but she’s passed caring. They’re in Pepper’s home office, so nobody else will see the marks anyway. 

Not that they haven’t fucked in Pepper’s office at Stark Industries, across the desk or on the floor or against the wall. But for this they need time and privacy, because Pepper refuses to rush and Natasha refuses to be quiet.

Pepper’s wearing an immaculate white blouse, sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her pencil skirt is grey and cut at the knee, hair pulled up and lips the perfect shade of plum. She looks ready to stride into a shareholders meeting, powerful and poised, except her hand is shining with slick and she’s sweating beneath her clothes, lips parted as she breathes open-mouthed.

She’s _glorious_ , and Natasha feels herself throb, cunt clenching up against air like she can’t wait to have Pepper back inside her. Which is accurate, she feels empty and needy without Pepper’s fingers, and she presses her hips up, thighs spread invitingly, flushed and wanting.

“Come on, Pepper,” she purrs, and her voice is barely steady, already on edge with how bad she’s craving it. “I’m ready.”

That gets her frown, because Pepper is as methodical in this as she is every aspect of her life. “I should stretch you more, it’s been a while, I should -” 

But Natasha doesn’t want to hear it, cutting Pepper off with a low and impatient sound. “No more waiting, you _know_ I can take it.”

God, she’ll never get tired of watching Pepper’s expression darken with lust, watching her whole body shudder for it.

There are no more arguments, and Natasha reaches over her head, gripping the edge of the desk, arching her hips up. Feeling Pepper push back into her, no more preamble, all four fingers, and Natasha groans and looks up into Pepper’s face. There’s nothing playful there anymore, the frown and the thin ring of blue around her pupils all business, and Natasha loves that, loves that Pepper knows when Natasha needs her to be commanding, when Natasha wants her to be in control.

She can’t surrender like this to just anyone. She doesn’t want to, and her instincts wouldn’t let her, even if she did. But it’s different with Pepper, an understanding reached between them. They’re protective of each other, Natasha of Pepper’s safety and Pepper of Natasha’s _soul_ , and there aren’t many people in her life who can read her the way Pepper can.

She doesn’t even need to ask, Pepper knows she wants it steady and relentless, and she doesn’t give Natasha time to adjust. Instead she presses her thumb up against her palm, spreading Natasha wide, not moving fast but not moving as slow as she might if Natasha were in a different mood. 

Natasha growls, eyes closing, narrowed down to the feeling of Pepper opening her up. Hair sticking to her face as she tosses her head, chest heaving as she gulps down air, and she curses in Russian, loud and rough, as the widest part of Pepper’s hand stretches her. The sensation of it is indescribable, like every other part of her ceases to exist, like she’s nothing but sex, there to be manipulated by Pepper’s skill. 

She cries out as she’s given Pepper’s entire hand, her muscles clenching down around the thinner width of Pepper’s wrist. She’s rarely loud during sex, certainly vocal but usually making quieter, softer sounds. But like this there’s no holding back her voice when she feels the brush of Pepper’s knuckles against her insides, feeling the shape as Pepper forms a fist within her.

“Natasha,” Pepper breathes, and it’s so _hungry_ , so in awe of her, and Natasha wants to revel in it but she’s boneless and weak and, fuck, that’s okay. It’s okay because it’s Pepper, because Pepper will take care of her, she’s allowed to be vulnerable here, and Natasha opens her mouth and howls in pleasure when Pepper begins to fuck her, whole hand moving inside and claiming her completely.


End file.
